An Open Vayne
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: Shauna Vayne, the Night Hunter, the scourge of the underworld, is injured on her hunt. Saved by an unlikely rescuer, she is slowly nursed back to health by her hero. Does he truly mean well? Or does he have a secret, far more sinister agenda. Vayne X Vladimir. Rated R for mature themes, including lemons and a rape scene.


***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys, HoneyBadgerDC here, with my newest story! AN OPEN VAYNE.  
Ha, get it? Vayne is her name, but Vein is a blood thing? Aha? Hahaha? Laugh damnet.  
Anyways, this was inspired by my friend Chromyx, she wrote a VayneXVlad that I liked quite a lot, so I decided to try my hand at it.  
Check out her story when you finish mine!  
-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

"Blood..."

The ominous voice rang in Vayne's ears.

"Blood..."

She pulled herself on to the roof, it was raining hard, and the pain made it difficult to move.

"Damn vampires" She cursed, her arm was definitely broken, her clothes torn, and, even worse, she had been bitten by one of the bastards.

"Blood..."

She heard the voice again, she thought she recognized it, but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Yeah, blood, I'm losing a lot of it right now" She muttered.

Her eyes remained hard as she looked at her right arm, her wrist was fractured, and the bite she had received had left a large wound.

She dragged herself across the roof of some unknown person's home, she had lost the strength to stand. A trickle of blood marking her path.

Leaning against the side of a small shed, she winced in pain as the raindrops splashed against her maimed arm.

Tearing her right sleeve off, she made a bandage, and covered the exposed flesh.

That being done, she allowed her eyes to dull, she was exhausted.

As unconsciousness overcame her, she saw a flicker of movement.

Her eyes once again snapped back to focus, and she readied her crossbow.

"Down to one bolt, damnet" She growled.

She heard wicked laughter, and looked up.

She was staring into the face of death.

A pale man was glaring down at her, his eyes were a crimson red, his teeth jagged and long.

"Vayne, the Night Hunter, you have no idea how much pleasure it will give me to tear into your neck" He grinned, evilly.

"That it?" She asked, lifting her crossbow.

"Oh no. That's not all" He replied, swiping his arm and sending her weapon flying.

She remained calm as he reached down, and grabbed her breasts.

"I'm going to turn you, and rape you for eternity" He giggled.

She grunted in pain as he lifted her up by her chest, it hurt like crazy.

"When the underworld community learns that I took down the famous night hunter, I'll be elevated to the status of a god! I'll show case you as my whore trophy, every monster and miscreant will have their way with you until the day some merciful soul puts a stake through your heart" he mocked her, squeezing her breasts harder.

Tears streamed down her face, she could take a bite to the arm, but the pain from this was insane.

She gasped as she felt his other hand stroking her private areas.

"I can feel that you have a nice body here, I can't wait to violate you until the end of days" He hissed, his fingers easily poking through her clothes and entering her.

"Stop..." She begged.

"Now... time to die- GLRUKKK!" Her rapist tried to say, but gasped in pain.

Vayne looked down in shock, the vampire's back had been ripped off, blood was streaming out of him through the air!

"Ah, suckers, they take all the fun out of blood" the familiar voice mocked.

The vampire turned to face his new enemy, though he was so wounded it was pointless.

"You?! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in the darkest corners of the mountains!" The vampire spat.

"Oh you know, seeing the sights, following a certain woman with a beautiful form..." The figure's voice became sharper, "Killing those who use a perverted form of my art" He hissed.

The vampire leapt at his attacker, only to levitate in mid air.

"Die Scum." the ominous voice ordered.

Vayne watched as the vampire exploded, all remaining blood shooting out of it.

Vayne dropped to the ground, her chest felt like it had been stretched.

"I was violated..." She murmured, tears streaming down her face.

She felt her eyes dulling again, her make-shift bandage didn't help the blood loss much.

Looking up, she faced her rescuer.

A tan man with white hair was standing before her, bathed in moonlight.

He was, for some reason, dancing.

She looked in horror as the blood of the vampire began to twirl around the figure.

He looked as though he was engaged in some sort of waltz with the liquid.

He stopped when he remembered what was going on.

She watched him move his hand, and looked on in shock as her own blood lifted off the ground.

"Yours is very nice, it's very healthy, very well taken care of, blood like this is a horrible thing to waste" He mused, twirling it into a ball in his hands.

"What... are you..." She asked, both fascinated and terrified.

She watched as the blood ball left his hands, and moved onto her wound.

It seeped into her, and disappeared.

"A friend" He replied.

She nodded, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Vayne opened her eyes, she was lying in her quarters at the Institute of War.

She smiled at the irony, she always thought this place would be the worst place to stay, her enemies would be sure to find her.

And yet, here she was, in the bed, safe.

"Ah, I see you are awake" A familiar voice chimed.

She turned her head, finally recognizing her savior.

Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper stood before her, his white hair glistening and his scarlet coat gleaming.

He looked like something from another world.

He was holding a bowl of dull red liquid, as well as a spoon.

"Here, eat, recover your strength" He cooed.

"Thanks... but I'm not hungry" She replied, disgusted.

"Vayne"

"Shauna to my rescuer"

"Shauna, it's tomato soup" He said, grinning.

She blushed as she held her mouth open, and let him feed her.

She had to admit, she didn't dislike being treated like this...

"Oh what the hell am I doing?!" She growled, sitting up.

She looked at him, "What the hell are you doing?! Aren't you supposed to be like, a psychotic mass murderer who loves ripping people up?! Why aren't you sucking me dry or something?!" She hissed.

He looked genuinely surprised, and shrugged.

"Maybe next time I'll try chicken noodle" He said, nonchalantly.

He watched in surprise as she broke down and sobbed for a moment.

She sobbed, grinned, cried, and laughed all in the same moment, she couldn't believe she was alive.

"What I am doing, right now, is staying with you to make sure that you recover completely. Am I a psychotic mass murderer? No, I am a Hemomancer. I am not sucking you dry because I'm not a vampire, I don't suck" He replied, calmly.

"You sucked in mid lane the other day" She teased.

He ignored her, "As to what you are doing, you are getting over the fact that you almost died three days ago, and are amazed that I was the one to come to your rescue"

"Three days?! I've been out for three days?! I need to get back out there! There is work to be done, monsters to slay, people to save and-!" She blurted, but was stopped by him.

"You are going nowhere until your injuries heal. Do not worry, I have sent some friends of mine to keep up your duties while you are gone" He said, cheerily.

She looked at him, suspiciously, "Why are you doing this? Why help me? We barely know each other" She asked.

He sat down, on the bed beside her, and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, it was surprisingly warm.

"Wait, before you answer that... did you strip me?" She asked, realizing she was no longer in her clothing, but was wrapped in bandages.

A small trickle of blood came out of his nose.

"It was... necessary... in order for me to treat your wounds" He replied, grinning mischievously.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?!" She cried, alarmed.

He raised his hands, innocently.

"I only saw your breasts, and only because I was afraid the vampire had harmed you when he grabbed you there, no worries though, they are totally fine" He replied, closing his eyes, smiling, and waving his hands back and forth.

"Very fine..." He thought.

She looked satisfied with his answer, and lay back down.

"As to why I'm doing this, that is for me to know, and for you to find out" He responded.  
Picking up the bowl of soup, as well as the spoon, he began to feed her again.

"Eat." He commanded.

She kept her mouth closed.

The room grew darker suddenly, his face became a mix of shadows.

His eyes, though normally pale, became a dark crimson.

"I said EAT." He growled, his voice becoming dark and sinister.

"Yes sir" she squeaked.

The room returned to normal, and he smiled, cheerily feeding her the soup.

She didn't know wether to feel pampered, or terrified.

* * *

Vladimir closed the door behind him. Biting his finger so that a trickle of blood came out, he sent it into the keyhole, making sure the door was locked.

He walked over to the sofa of Vayne's quarters, and sat down.

It only took him a second to realize he was not alone.

"Greetings, Shaco" He said aloud.

He heard he clown's maniacal laughter, and watched as the jester appeared before him.

"Oh blood boy, you always know when I'm around, how do you do that?" Shaco asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's simple, I can hear your heart beat" Vladimir replied.

"I have one of those? Strange, thought it stopped working awhile ago" The demon jester cackled.

"How is the task that I appointed you with going?"

"Well, Fiddlesticks has been having a lot of fun cutting up various undead, Nocturne is acting like a scared little ghosty, mumbling something about a 'Badger', and yours truly has been treating various spooks and specters to a hilarious comedy show every night" Shaco replied.

"Remember, no killing innocent people. If you kill one person that doesn't have it coming, you don't get paid" Vladimir warned.

"Don't they all have it coming?" Shaco asked, pouting.

"Okay, let me re-phrase that, anyone whose heart is no longer beating, take them down, unless they are with the league." Vladimir explained.

"Boo hoo, and I wanted to chop the puppy up" Shaco continued to pout.

"I thought you and Warwick were friends?"

"Not after bastard stole the Baron Nashor the other day"

"mm"

"So, why exactly are we doing this?"

Vladimir looked at his employee.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" He replied.

"You say that a lot, you know that? You say it to me, you said it to the girl, do you say it when women ask if you have an STD?" The clown asked, cracking up at his own joke.

"Shaco, you nauseate me, be gone" Vladimir commanded.  
The clown disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a box behind, a small tag on it.

"Give this to the girlie when she wakes up, it's a present from me. Don't worry, it's not going to blow up... probably..."

Vladimir looked at the box, it appeared harmless, but he wasn't going to take chances.

Flipping the lid off, he dissolved into a pool of blood, preparing himself for whatever might happen.

To his surprise, the box remained calm and quiet.

Rising out of the pool, he glanced down into the box, and smiled.

* * *

"My crossbow! Where did you find it?!" Vayne asked, embracing the weapon.

"An... acquaintance of mine located it, he was more then happy to return it" He replied.

"Sounds like a cheerful guy"

"You have no idea..." he thought to himself.

Hearing a timer, Vladimir jumped.

"Ah, today's lunch is ready!" He declared, leaving her bedside.

Vayne sat up, and looked at the door.

"What is up with that guy? He always seemed so creepy and evil, but he's a nice, caring, and honest person" She wondered to herself.

"Maybe I should give him a bit of a reward for helping me... but what could I give him?"

She pondered the question.

She was looking for an answer when he came back, this time, the food didn't look like blood.

"I have made you chicken noodle soup this time, as per request" He proclaimed.

"I didn't really request it, but it was still nice of you" She replied.

She moved her arm, but he stopped her.

"Please, allow me" He said, moving a spoonful to her mouth.

"This again..." she mused, "A girl could get used to this".

As he raised another spoonful to her, she opened up.

She smiled, this bite had some actual chicken in it, some solid food tasted great.

As she chewed, however, she gasped in pain.

Vladimir looked at her, alarmed, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I bit my tongue" She growled.

She looked at him, his face was close to hers, his eyes seemed caring, his emotion, concerned.

He wasn't half bad looking...

"Vladimir..."

"You may call me Vlad for short"

"Vlad... I think I've got some blood in my mouth..."

The hemomancer seemed to shake.

"Could you get it out?"

"Yes, sure, let me just..." He began to say, moving his hands.

"No arms or hands allowed"

It took him a second to realize what she was getting at. He grinned widely.

"I will do my best" He replied, and brought his lips to hers.

It was an awkward kiss, both were unexperienced in this kind of thing.

"Ow!"

He retreated when she accidentally bit him.

She blushed and looked away, "Sorry..." she whispered.

"Your jaws are hungry today, did you get infected with vampirism?" He teased.

She looked at him, alarmed, "Wait, I did get bitten, what if I did?!" She cried, horrified.

He put his hands on her shoulders, once again surprising her with their warmth.

"There is no chance that you were infected, I completely drained your blood from your body and gave you a fresh supply." He assured her.

"You did a complete blood transfusion?!" She asked, amazed.

"Yes, it took me less then 20 seconds. It required a considerable amount of effort, as if I did it too quickly, it might overload your system and, if I did it too slowly, there was a chance that the new blood could be infected as well" He explained.

"How did you not kill me?" She inquired.

He looked at her, a sadistic smile on his face.

"You were dead for about 2 seconds" He said.

She turned pale, but nodded, what mattered was that she was alive.

"Now... shall we continue?" He asked.

She turned slightly red as he kissed her again.

She then gasped and blushed profusely as she felt his hands move her shoulder bandages off, revealing her upper back and her bust.

She was surprised when he stopped stripping her for a moment, and felt his finger on her skin.

"I saw these when I treated you before... but I don't think I'll get used to them" he whispered, sadly.

She wondered what he was talking about, then understood when his finger hit a sensitive spot.

"They're just scars, Vlad, they're trophies of hunts won and reminders of hunts lost" She replied, looking away.

When she finally looked at him, his gaze met hers, he seemed genuinely concerned.

Who was this man? Really? He didn't look like he'd hurt anyone, let alone be one of the most famous mass murderers in modern Valoran history.

"What is this one from?" He asked, snapping her back to reality.

She blushed, "It's from you..." She replied.

He looked at her, alarmed.

"What?!" He asked.

"A few weeks ago... I may or may not have been hunting you... You didn't know it was me, but you sensed my presence. You sent a razor sharp stream of blood through the air, it nicked me across the arm there" She explained.

She looked at him, he looked ashamed.

"I'm... sorry..." He whispered, he sounded pained.

"It's alright... yours was going to be much worse if you hadn't caught me when you did" She teased.

He looked at her, then his shame was replaced with a grin.

"Well then, I suppose I should do some hunting of my own" He said, gripping her breasts.

"Ah! Not so rough!" She cried, she wasn't used to being handled like this.

If Vlad heard her, he didn't respond, he was fixated on her large bust.

"I've often wondered what these felt like... breasts... they're so soft and they smell so nice..." He mused.

"You mean you haven't been with a woman before?" Vayne asked, surprised, Vlad seemed like a real ladies man.

"We normally get far enough for me to drain the blood from their veins, and I don't find corpses attractive" He replied.

Vayne wasn't sure wether to say "aww" or "eww...".

"I want... more..." he suddenly whispered, moving her blanket off her.

"Vlad... I'm not sure..." She began to say.

After being violated by that vampire, she wasn't sure she was ready for this.

A tear fell from her eye as she felt his hand move down her stomach, and into her pants.

"You're very warm and wet down there... It feels like blood" Vlad said.

She blushed, "Don't say things like that..."

He moved down, away from her, and gently removed her undergarments, she was now naked before him.

He couldn't help but stare.

For a second, that grisly vampire's image flashed across Vlad's face.

Vayne turned bright red, covering her breasts and womanhood with her arms.

"Please... don't stare at me... it's embarrassing..." She whispered, ashamed, she was beginning to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"We need... to stop..." She said in between sobs.

He didn't ask why, he merely covered her with the blanket, and held her in his arms.

* * *

They didn't talk much over the next few days, it was the same old routine.

He came in, fed her breakfast, lunch, and dinner, gave her reports on what was going on, and assessed how she was healing.

Finally, he decided he needed an answer.

She was sleeping when he entered.

"Vlad?" She asked, "It's 2am".

"I know... we need to talk" He said.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No... well, yes, not with you.. but.." He began.

She placed her hand on his, "What is it?" she asked.

He took a deep breath.

"Why did you stop me, the other day? Is it something I did?" He asked.

She took her hand off his, and hugged herself.

"I didn't want to do it.. okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to"

"That's not a very good reason"

"I said I didn't want to! Okay!? That's good enough!"

"Shauna..."

"Vayne to you! Get out! I don't want you here anymore! Just get out!"

He didn't leave, he merely wrapped his arms around her.

She punched him and hit him repeatedly, but he wouldn't let go.

Her blows became softer and she eventually gave up, breaking down into tears.

"I'm sorry Vlad... That vampire... He... He..." She stammered.

He looked at her, appalled, he had no idea how far the bastard had gone.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Vayne just continued to sob.

"Do I... Make you think of him?" He asked.

"No... Only when you touch me... His face just flashes and it makes the pain come back" she choked.

He held her closer.

"No one will ever hurt you again" He cooed, rocking her back and forth.

Her sobs turned into light sniffles.

"Vlad... I think... I think I love you" she whispered.

This caught him by surprise.

He, Vladimir, The Crimson Reaper, He, Vladimir, the terror of the Noxus and the drainer of lives, he was loved by someone?! AND HE CARED?!

Vladimir smiled, and stared into her eyes.

"I am... unfamiliar, with this type of emotion. Love is not something I've felt..." He replied.

She looked at him, sadly.

"Until now... I do believe that I return your affections, Shauna Vayne" He said.

He looked at her, confused, hoping that his words made sense.

Instead of a response, however, his eyes went wide as she kissed him.

"Tonight... I don't think I'll be afraid, not when I have you" She whispered.

He looked at her, blankly.

He smiled again, "Then let us begin" he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She shivered at his touch.


End file.
